


Stupidronpa V3: The Chatroom wars

by CrossTrash, Rainbowchu3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chatlogs, F/F, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTrash/pseuds/CrossTrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowchu3/pseuds/Rainbowchu3
Summary: Kaede attempts to make a chatroom and it goes horribly wrong





	1. Day 1: God damnit kaede

**Author's Note:**

> Characters might be out of character due to the style of this fic, especially rantaro, considering he doesn't have much personality to work with.

\--------------------------August 23rd 20XX--------------------------  
**Kaede Has started the chat**

**Kaede invited Shuichi, Kiibo, Kaito, and Maki**

**\- 2:38pm -**

Shuichi: um… hello?

Kaede: Hiya!

Kaito: is it just me or are we missing people, also what is this?

Kaede: A chatroom where we can talk!

Kiibo: But we have skype do we not?

Kaede: Let me have this.

Shuichi: May I ask then why there are only 5 of us akamatsu?

Kaede: I wanted to keep it small at first to make sure I can actually do this.

Shuichi: fair enough.

**Kaito changed his name to JAXA**

JAXA: oh hey look nicknames.

Maki: how do i leave

Kaede: huh?

Maki: i dont want to be here.

**\- 4:49pm -**

JAXA:... FLY ME TO THE MOOOOOOOOONNN

Maki: WHY CANT I LEAVE?

JAXA: Maki just try to chill and have some fun

Maki: why should I

JAXA: do it or i’ll invite ouma.

Maki: you son of a bitch.

Kiibo: May I ask what ‘bitch’ means…?

Kaede: YOU’VE CONTAMINATED HIM!

Maki: what?

Kaede: HE WAS PURE!

Kiibo: Should I search up what ‘bitch’ means?

Kaede: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shuichi: Guys, calm down!

Maki: oh hey i found the leave button

**JAXA has changed Maki’s name to Maki’s Ass**

**Maki’s Ass has left**

Shuichi: real mature Momota.

Kiibo: ‘Ass’ ?

JAXA: hey i think it was clev8y0hjih87

JAXA: can someone come collect kaito’s corpse?

Shuichi: what

JAXA: this is maki speaking. I just beat this idiot.

Kaede: wat

Shuichi: what?!

Kiibo: oh so that’s what bitch means!

Kaede: KIIBO NOOOOOOOO!!


	2. day 2: it came from the panta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouma is a dick.

\--------------------------August 25th 20XX--------------------------

**\- 7:45pm -**

 

**Kiibo invited Tojo,Ouma, Tsumugi, and Himiko**

 

Ouma: WASSUP BITCHES!!

 

Kaede: KIIBO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?

  
  
Tojo: Why is Ouma here...

 

Kiibo: I DIDNT MEAN TO, I ACCIDENTALLY INVITED HIM

 

Ouma: HAHAAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! IM FREEEEEE!!

 

Himiko: ….What am I doing here   
  


Tojo: I have no idea…

 

Tsumugi: what am  **_I_ ** doing here?

 

Shuuichi : What’s going on? My phone suddenly got a lot of notifications   
  


Tojo: Well, Kiibo invited Ouma here...

 

**JAXA invited Maki**

 

**JAXA has changed Maki’s name to Maki’s Ass**

 

Maki’s ass: i hate you.

 

JAXA: mmmkay.

  
  
Tojo: What happened?

 

**Ouma changed his name to Panta lord**

 

Panta lord: BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR LORD

 

Shuichi: but i dont like panta.

 

**Ouma changed tojos name to goat mom**

 

Goat mom: what.

 

Tsumugi: OUMA YOU SON OF A BITCH!

  
  
Goat Mom: Why is this happening to me

 

Kiibo: Why is everyone calling each other a ‘bitch’? I thought it meant female dog..

 

Kaede: WWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUYYYYYYYYYYYYYHYYYYYYYY

 

Goat Mom: Okay, who said bitch in front of Kiibo

 

Shuuichi: Momota did

 

Goat Mom: Kaito, I am going over there right now with my broom

 

JAXA: ITS KIIBO’S FAULT FOR INVITING OUMA

 

**Panta Lord has added Gonta, Rantaro, Hoshi, Angie, and Korekiyo**

 

**Panta Lord changed Hoshi’s name to Smurf**

 

Rantaro:  _ Well then, this seems safe- _

 

Shuichi: run while you can.

 

Angie: Kami-sama says everything will be alright Rantaro!

 

Panta Lord: WHO WANTS SOME NICK NAMMESSSS!!?????

 

**Panta Lord changed Kiibo’s name to “female dog”**

**Panta Lord changed Kaede’s name to “Dio”**

**Panta Lord changed Tsumugi’s name to “im a Fujoshi”**

**Panta Lord changed Himiko’s name to “where’s tenko”**

**Panta Lord changed JAXA’s name to “Kaito mobrota”**

 

Panta lord: ok thats enough nicknames for now

  
  
Goat Mom: I do not accept that name

 

“Female dog: Huh? I’m a robot not a dog!

  
  
Goat Mom: Why do you do this, Ouma..

 

**Maki’s Ass has kicked Panta Lord**

  
  
Goat Mom: Thank you, Maki…

 

Maki’s Ass: Please wait a moment as I go to Ouma’s room

 

Dio: should i be worried i get my name… 

 

Goat Mom: Oh, I forgot that I beat up Kaito with my broom…

 

Gonta: Gonta heard screaming! What happened??

 

im a Fujoshi: why did i just see kaito running down the hall?

 

Goat Mom: Oh- 

 

**\- 11:59 pm -**

 

Maki’s Ass: NISHISHI! I GOT MAKI’S PHONE ~

  
Goat Mom: No, why….

 

**Maki’s Ass invited Ouma**

**Maki’s Ass changed Ouma’s name to Supreme Panta Lord**

 

Supreme Panta Lord: Hahaha!   
  
Shuuichi: This had to happen…

 

Supreme Panta Lord: Maki can’t stop thE $((250u y5c-gb2384429-

 

Kaito mobrota: JESUS WTF I JUST HEARD A MASSIVE BANG WHATS GOING ON??

 

Maki’s ass: i just implanted oumas face into the ground

 

Rantaro: Aha, this sure is interesting.

 

where’s tenko: Would you guys shut up? I’m trying to rest and recover my mana!

 

Dio: sorry himiko!


	3. Day 3: trash meets asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when an asshole invites trash?

**\--------------------------August 26th 20XX--------------------------**

 

**\- 4:20pm -**

**Supreme panta lord invited nagito to the chat**

 

Dio: WAT.

 

Shuichi: whos this?

 

Nagito:...um…. Ouma… did you accidentally invite me here?

 

Supreme panta lord: i never make mistakes!

 

Maki’s ass: yeah, like sneaking into my room wasn't a mistake.

 

**Nagito has changed his name to “Useless trash** ”

 

Useless trash: There you go! That fits me more perfectly

  
  
Goat Mom: Why would anyone call themselves ‘Useless trash’?

 

Useless trash: I am just being honest! I merely mean nothing when I am around such amazing and talented people!

 

Kaito mobrota: OH GOD ITS THIS GUY.

 

Useless trash: I’d do anything if it means such beautiful people could shine so bright! I’d let anyone step on me. Crush me. Break me. Murder me as well!!

 

Kaito mobrota: how about this.

 

Kaito mobrota:  FUCK OFF

 

Supreme Panta Lord: Ahhh yes. He does anything I say. He practically begged to be my underling

 

Maki’s ass: BOTH OF YOU FUCK OFF.

 

**Useless trash has left the chat room**

 

Everyone: thank god.

 

Supreme Panta Lord: Awwww. You guys scared him away. Y-You guys are such bullies! So m-mean to me......

  
  
Goat Mom: We’re not even being mean to you…. 

 

Supreme Panta: Making yourself the victim now? How cruel.

 

**Supreme panta changed maki’s ass’s name to “flatchest”**

 

Kaito mobrota: THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT MAKI?!

 

flatchest:i hope you know a flatchest makes it easier to run,and thats good for killing.  In other words.

 

flatchest:  **_RUN._ **

 

Dio: Ah! I found it.

 

**Dio removed admin roles from flatchest, Supreme Panta, Kaito mobrota, Goat Mom, where’s tenko, female dog, Rantaro, Shuuichi,im a Fujoshi, Angie, Gonta, Korekiyo and Hoshi**

 

**Dio reset all names**

 

**Maki changed her name to flatchest**

**Ouma changed his name to Supreme panta lord**

 

Flatchest:  dont ask why.  It just fits.

 

Supreme panta lord: are you still gonna kill me?

 

Flatchest: is blood red?

 

Supreme panta lord:  good question.

 

Tsumugi: I thought it was pink…

 

Himiko: when mrs. chisa accidentally cut herself the blood was red.

 

Tsumugi: really?

 

Korekiyo: its actually interesting, see, different people see colors differently but we can still perceive them as the same color because we were grown up to do so.  Blood is the only thing that defies that rule and science has yet to figure out why.  So technically it is both. And it can also be other colros like blue, green, and yellow  (a/n this is true but blood being the only one immune to this isnt true)

 

Kaito: Yeah yeah, we didn’t ask for a lesson dude

  
  
Kiibo:  Actually, before being released from the body, blood is a blue-ish color. When the atmosphere hits it, it turns into a pink.

 

Shuichi: no thats wrong!

 

Kaede: you got that wrong!

 

Tsumugi: i think you mean

 

Kaito: DONT YOU F***ING DARE

 

Tsumugi: SORE WA CHIGAU YO!

 

Tojo: Tsumugi is being a weeb again….

 

Kiibo: What does weeb mean?

 

Shuichi: kaede please no

 

Kaede: no let him im actually curious what it means.

 

Kiibo: Hmmm. Weeb means someone from outside of Japan who acts like they want to be Japanese despite knowing little of the culture. Example; Weeb: lol u like anime get out of here weeb trash. and then there is the Japanophile which is like this only they DO know a lot about the culture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole eye color seeing thing is partially true, its not based on eye color but it does happen. and blood being the only thing immune to this isnt true.


	5. day 4(2): days of confusion

**\--------------------------October 3rd 20XX--------------------------**

 

**Chat: Saihara is real right?**

**\- 12:07 pm -**

 

Tsumugi invited Himiko, Kiibo, Tojo, Angie,Gonta,and Hoshi

 

Tsumugi: OK, IM NOT THE ONLY ONE SEEING THIS RIGHT?

 

Hoshi: not at all.

 

Kiibo: it seems that our friends have forgotten who saihara is...

  
Tojo: How is that even possible? They were talking to them earlier that chat session.

 

Himiko: im pretty sure kaede was close to asking saihara out…

 

Gonta: Gonta is confused. What do you all mean they have forgotten about Saihara?

 

Hoshi:so if im getting this right, all of a sudden, 4 people who were close to saihara forget him , the closest apparently has been dating another person, a girl at that matter, out of the blue…  Seems a bit suspicious.

 

Tsumugi: I’ll go find saihara… you guys keep talking with them.

 

Kiibo: I feel that we are missing someone

  


**Chatroom:????**

**Same time**

 

1: well lookie here!  Looks like i missed a few people… oh well.

 

2: should we worry about it?

 

1: nah, they’ll be dealt with in a few hours. Now then. We should start working on the next group.

 

2: Next group?

 

1:The seniors and their “protagonist”

 

2: oh i see.

 

1:anyway.. 14! Track our little cosplayer.

 

14:you got it.

 

9: What about that one without a known talent?

 

1:meh IDFK kill em for all i care.

 

15: Hell yes! I can’t wait.

 

1:just make sure to make it quick, his talent could be something absurd like “ultimate assassin”

 

15:please, even if he was the ultimate assassin all it would take is a good punch and he’d be dead!

 

1: whatever. Just dont die. Anyway MEETING OVER! 


End file.
